This is an improvement upon the oscillating roll illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,154 wherein axial oscillations are imparted through a mechanical linkage means to a guide roll. Such a structure is illustrated as including a worm gear, resulting in a geared down oscillating of the roll. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,154 is incorporated herein by reference.
It is an important object of this invention to provide a simplified mechanism for oscillating a guide roll in a cloth winder and the like.